De Shinobis, Magos y Muggles
by ANTARES no Chakra
Summary: No soy buena con esto, así que solo hagamos de cuenta que escribí algo genial y vayamos directo a la lectura. :)
1. chapter 1

—No puedo creer que nos hayan enviado a una misión de intercambio —refunfuño Naruto.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que te hayan elegido líder, o es una misión demasiado fácil o Hokage-sama no estaba en sus cabales cuando te designó a ti —recalcó Sakura— ¿Tu que opinas Sasuke? Has estado muy callado.

—Para mi esta bien, no quiere decir que tu maestra estuviera ebria, para variar —contestó el Uchiha— Talvez significa que la Hokage confía en Naruto, que talvez le gusta la forma en que maneja las cosas. Sus razónes tendrá.

—Ademas no fue mi culpa —volvió a hablar el rubio— Y mira que darnos un curso intensivo, pudieron habernos preparado mejor desde el principio.

—¡Naruto-baka! —regaño la pelirosa— ¡Claro que nos prepararon!, pero tu siempre faltabas a la academia. Ademas no es como que lo necesitaramos en ese entonces... o ahora, es solo para la misión.

—Y tengo entendido que iremos a una academia —agregó Sasuke— Supongo que algo aprenderás.

—Hablando de éso, ¿Dónde estára ese contacto con el que nos reuniriamos? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Debería llegar en cualquier momento —respondio Sakura.

—De hecho ya debería de estar aquí —dijo Sasuke— No se, pero no bajen la guardia —les advirtió— Recuerden lo que dijo la Hokage sobre la misión, las cosas se quieren salir de control y por eso venimos.

—Hai —respondieron ambos, tanto el rubio como la pelirosa.

Los tres chicos encontraban en ese momento en un bar muggle donde se encontrarían con un viejo amigo de la Hokage, justo la persona que había pedido su ayuda. Había dicho que tenian que cuidar de un chico fuera y dentro del colegio, principalmente fuera de éste que es cuando ellos no podían verlo.

De echo el chico estaba siendo vigilado por protección, debido a que el curso pasado en su colegio las cosas no terminaron como debían, eso incluía el asecinato de un compañero del muchacho al que cuidarian. No les habían dado más detalles, por eso se encontrarían con el amigo de la Hokage, cosa que no habia pasado porque no había llegado.

—¿Saben cómo es esa persona? ¿O cómo la reconoceremos? —interrogó Naruto, un poco nervioso por la mirada insistente de alguna persona en el bar.

* —Parece que ya llego —escucho Naruto desde el interior de si— El Uchiha ya se dio cuenta.

—Naruto, Sakura —llamó Sasuke.

—Hai —contestó la chica.

—Nnn —asintió el rubio— Ya lo habia sentido.

—Vengan —les dijo el muchacho al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y caminaba al fondo del bar, a una esquina un poco más oscura que el resto del sitio.

—Parece que son bastante eficientes después de todo —dijo un hombre sentado en el rincón de la mesa, donde las sombras cubrían su rostro.

—Si tengo doce espadachines de piedra y vences a dos ¿Cuántos quedan? —interrogó el pelinegro.

—Ninguno —rugió el hombre.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar el chico.

—¿Enserio quieres que responda esa tontería?.

—Si —contestó— Si los tuyos no te reconocieron como esperas que nosotros lo hagamos.

—Ese es un buen punto —le apoyó— Bien, no queda ninguno, ¿Por qué? Porque no son de piedra y solo hay siete, son siete espadachines de la neblina.

—¿Esa era la clave para reconocerlo? —interrogo Naruto.

—No, no habia contraseña o pregunta clave.

—¿Entonces? —ahora fue el turno de Sakura de preguntar— ¿Cómo...?

—Bueno, de hecho se me acaba de ocurrir, si de verdad era la persona que buscamos, ósea el amigo de la Hokage, pues en algún momento debía haberle hablado de esto.

—Inteligente, muchacho, bueno pues a lo que venimos.

Los tres muchachos se sentaron frente al hombre y éste les comenzó a explicar cada detelle sobre la misión, desde como vestir, hasta como y que comer.

De alguna forma había conseguido filtrar, o bueno eso harían, a alguien en la casa de los sangre pura Malfoy, también enviarían a alguien a la casa de los Weasley y finalmente estaban ellos, que se quedarían con los Dursley, los familiares civiles de Harry, o "muggles" como ellos los magos preferían llamarles.

—Asi que... —empezo Naruto— Consiguió que los sangre pura más... como decirlo, especiales, recibieran a gente desconocida en su casa solo porque si.

—Si.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó emocionado el rubio— ¿Y cómo son esos Dursley con los que vamos?.

—Pues si te soy sincero no los he tratado tanto, pero son de lo que ya no hay.

—¡Oh! —fue su unica respuesta.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos a reunirnos con los demás! —dijo Sasuke levantándose de su asiento y depositando dinero en la mesa ante la insistente mirada del encargado del bar, como si no fueran a pagar por lo que consumieron.

—Nos vamos a repartir por equipo supongo —siguio Sakura, una vez que estuvieron fuera del bar.

—Si, nos dividiremos —contesto Sasuke— En primera porque unos irán a un lugar y otros iremos a otro, y la otra razón es parecida, ya oyeron al señor, el colegio se divide en casas así que es lógico que no quedemos juntos.

—Naruto —hablo Sakura, buscando con la mirada a su compañero de equipo.

—Estoy en eso —le dijo el chico en cuclillas al lado de la pared, con los ojos cerrados y cara de concentración, con algo en las manos. Estaba en una pocisión parecida a la que adoptaba Shikamaru cuando pensaba una estrategia.

Y no en vano, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando aparecieron sus compañeros. En total eran veintidós, contando a los tres perros compañeros de los Inuzuka.

Para la misión los habían acompañado el equipo Taka, el equipo diez, equipo Gai, equipo Sabaku no, equipo ocho y el nuevo equipo de Sai que estaba conformado por Harumi, una prima de Kiba, y Aimaru y Akimaru, sus compañeros, además una chica del clan Hyuga llamada Nozomi y una chica llamada Hiyori, media hermana de Naruto. Si, nadie la conocía, pero las pruebas no mienten.

De todos ellos solo los acompañarían Taka, el equipo diez y el equipo de la Arena, los demás serían refuerzos. Asi habían quedado que se repartirian antes de salir de la aldea.

Cuando les explicaron los detalles de la misión a los demás se repartieron, y se estaban despidiendo cuando la pelirosa escucho algo que llamó su atención.

—Ino escuchame bien, quiero que te cuides y estés siempre alerta —le dijo Shikamaru a su compañera— Recuerda lo que dijo el señor, esa familia es muy peligrosa y antes estuvo con ese contra el que pelean.

—¡Yo..! —interrumpió Sakura— ¡Creo que lo mejor será que vaya yo! Así si pasa algo yo haría la distracción y avisaria a Naruto o a cualquiera de ustedes —señalo a Sasuke, a Gaara y a los equipos de apoyo.

—Esta bien, puesdes ir —respondio el hombre, que aún no sabian como se llamaba— No sabía con exactitud cuantos vendrían así que no les dije ni un numero aproximado.

—¿Tienen que irse ya verdad? —al ver que el hombre asintió continuó— Bien, tienen su equipaje ¿Cierto?

—Si —contesto Temari— No sabíamos si regresarimos a la posada así que trajimos todo.

—Correcto, en uno o dos días les enviaremos algunas cosas —volvió a tomar la palabra el hombre— Tengo entendido que la Hokage les dio un curso intensivo ¿Es así?

—Si —contesto Shikamaru— Fue un fastidio pero era necesario.

—Entonces supongo que tienen varitas —espero y cuando todos asintieron continuó— Bien, cuando inicie el curso tendrán que cambiarlas, ya arregle todo lo demás.

—Iremos al mismo colegio que el chico ¿No? —el hombre asintió— Ino —se dirigió a la muchacha— Ahora entra en mi mente y toma los recuerdos de la platica que tuvimos dentro del bar, solo por si acaso.

—Hai —se acerco a Sasuke y colocó una mano en su cabeza. Después de más o menos un minuto la retiro.

—¿Entonces quien y quien se va?

—Kankuro, Ino, Sakura y Temari —dijo Shikamaru.

—Andando, tenemos que ir por alguien más —comenzo— Esa persona del ministerio que nos ayudará con la cuartada.

—De paso se lleva a los demas ¿No? Con los Weasley. Sería más creíble.

—Tienes razón, ¿Quién ira con los Weasley?

—Gaara, Karin y Suigetsu —dijo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido.

—Yo voy con ustedes —dijo Karin.

El rubio solo volteó a ver a Sasuke, cuando asintio continuó.

—Bien, los demás iremos con los Dursley.

—¿Deberíamos enviar a alguien en su lugar? —preguntó Sai a Sasuke.

—Si —respondio—. ¿Algún voluntario? —se giró hacia los demás.

—¡¡Yo!! —dijo Hiyori emocionada, pero al ver las caras de sus compañeros adopto una postura seria—. Digo, si quieren yo podría.

—Como quieras —respondieron Sasuke y Sai al mismo tiempo.

Después de que todos se despidieran el hombre y los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia un callejón para aparecerse, pero de pronto el hombre se detuvo y sin voltearse les dijo.

—¡Ah! me llamo Alastor Moody, pero bien pueden llamarme Ojoloco —y con eso siguieron su camino.

* * * SMM * * * * * SMM * * * * * SMM * * *

Muchas faltas de ortografía, creo yo .

Como en todas las historias que tengo en mi cabeza o en mi teléfono, por publicar, Petunia tendrá algo que bloqueaba su magia o ira a Hogwarts igual que Lily. Lo siento pero así me gusta...


	2. Capitulo 2

Habían llegado al número cinco de Privet Drive, Ojoloco había convencido a los propietarios anteriores de que le vendieran la casa, o eso dijo él, si iban a vivir con Potter necesitarían su propio espacio.

Cuando pasaron frente a la casa de los Dursley no vieron a nadie, talvez habían salido.

La casa por fuera no era la gran cosa, una casa normal y corriente, una más de los suburbios, pero por dentro era otra cosa, las dimensiones obviamente habían sido un poco alteradas mediante magia.

El patio era amplio y estaba bien cuidado pero bueno, en la aldea ellos no tenían que ver a sus vecinos, o no tenian, como era el caso de Naruto que vivía en un departamento. Tendrían que arreglar eso, no querian vecinos chismosos todo el tiempo estirando el cuello para ver lo que hacían en su casa y comentar con los demas. Entrando a la casa había un pequeño recibidor, con perchero a lado de la puerta, sala, cocinacomedor y baño para las visitas, del lado derecho de la pared estaban las escaleras, que por cierto tenían una puerta para lo que sería una alacena o algo parecido, solo que esta tenía un tipo de sótano y la puerta era de tamaño normal.

Arriba en la segunda planta había cuatro habitaciones, un baño completo y una puerta a quien sabe donde, ya tendrían tiempo de preguntarle a Moody cuando se reuniera con ellos.

Por eso de las siete se escuchó algo en el recibidor que llamó la atención de los nuevos habitantes del número cinco de Privet Drive. Ojoloco acababa de aparecer y estaba dejando su capa de viaje en el perchero y una un poco más delgada.

Naruto fue el primero en aparecer frente al hombre, pues estaba en la cocina preparando fideos instantáneos.

—¡Vaya, si que tienen buen oído y son rapidos! —les dijo cuando vio a Naruto en la puerta de la cocina y a los demas, que ya estaban armados, al final de la escalera.

—Tardo mucho —reclamo Sasuke, bajando de un salto las escaleras.

—Perdone usted, su majestad —le dijo sarcástico haciendo una profunda y muy exagerada reverencia, luego camino hacia la sala, seguido de los chicos—. Yo tengo que mantener las apariencias todavía.

—¿Para que es la puerta extra? —preguntó Karin llegando con Naruto y una bandeja de té y galletas en las manos—. La de bajo las escaleras será muy útil, pero la de arriba no la abrí.

—¿Nadie la abrio? —pregunto, aceptando el té y oliendolo, como hacía siempre para saber si tenia veneno o algo.

—No, —respondio Naruto—. ¿Por qué?, es algo genial o peligroso.

Ojoloco solo se rió, era una imagen graciosa, pero también daba miedo pues para empezar el hombre tenia un ojo mágico que daba vueltas, literal, giraba en todas direcciones, aunque se detenia un poco.

—Claro que no muchacho —dijo dejando de reír y poniéndose serio—. Esa puerta va a conectar esta casa con la otra, según el director, el chico Potter tiene que compartir techo con sus familiares hasta su mayoría de edad, por no se que patrañas sobre una protección de sangre.

—Asi que... entonces usted no le creé —afirmó Shikamaru—. ¿Por que llamarnos si no?

—Exactamente, para qué criar bien a un niño, si puedes abandonarlo a su suerte con su familia muggle y cada inicio de curso rescatarlo para que haga lo que tú le pidas, un excelente plan sin duda.

—Asi que es eso —dijo él Nara a nadie en particular—. Bueno, pues se le acabo su puerquito ¿No?

—¿Por qué alguien haría algo así a un niño? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Cosas de viejos seniles y locos —le dijo Moody—. Como sea, vamos a hablar con los Dursley.

—¿Pero si montan guardia no se les hará raro verle aquí? —dudó Shikamaru.

—Inteligente, pero no —dijo poniéndose de pié y saliendo al recibidor para ponerse su capa—. Les dije que tengo asuntos del ministerio que resolver, lo que no es mentira, vamos a dejar a unos chicos con una familia.

—¿A quienes? —preguntó, como no, Naruto—. ¿Con que familia, una muggle?

—Usuratonkachi, —le dijo Sasuke—. Nosotros.

—Ah, ah, bien dattebayo —comento, y se rasco la cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al número cuatro de Privet Drive, la casa de junto, por la que habían pasado cuando llegaron.

Ojoloco toco la puerta y esperaron unos segundos, el patio de esa casa estaba sin duda más arreglado que los de las otras casas, incluido el recién adquirido número cinco, pero se veía un poco mal, como si no le hubieran échado agua en un tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer detras de ella enseguida quiso no haberlo hecho, pues en sus planes de visita definitivamente no se encontraban un rubio, una pelirroja, dos pelinegros, un castaño, un rubio anaranjado y un hombre alto y fornido con una boina tapandole un ojo y parte de la cara, una imagen claramente intimidante para la mujer. Sobre todo por el hombre.

—¿Si, que desean? —preguntó la mujer y se maldijo internamente por temblarle la voz al hablar.

—Venimos a hablar de unas cosas, ¿Podemos entrar? —hablo Moody.

—¿¡Eh!?... ¡Ah claro! —respondio haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y dejándoles espacio—. Pasen.

Los chicos y Moody la siguieron hasta la sala, donde tomaron asiento en los sofás.

—¿Entonces de que quieren hablar con nosotros? —pregunto tío Vernon con mala cara, siendo el primero en tomar la palabra.

—En realidad es con la señora con quien queríamos hablar —respondio Moody, ante la fea mueca que causaron sus palabras—. Vengo a decirle que ya no tiene que hacerse cargo de el muchacho Potter, solo dejarlo pasar de vez en cuando las tardes aquí.

Ojoloco vio con desagrado como tío Vernon se alegro en demasía cuando dijo que no tenían que hacerse cargo de Harry y como despues hizo una mueca al saber que de vez en cuando tenía que seguirlo viendo.

El hombre bufo enojado e indignado.

—¿No podrán llevarse también a Dudley? —quiso saber.

—¡Vernon! —reclamo su mujer—. Es nuestro hijo de quien hablas.

—¡Y es uno de ellos! —respondió él, de igual forma.

—No deja de ser nuestro hijo —insistio tía Petunia un poco más alto, llamando la atención de Harry y Dudley que hacían la tarea juntos arriba, para mala surte de Harry, pues tenía que ayudarle o su tío se enojaba, más de lo normal.

—¡¡Dejó de ser mi hijo en el momento en que se volvio un fenómeno como tu sobrino!! —grito el hombre, más que furioso de que su mujer le llevará la contra—. ¡¡Ese chico lo contagió de su anormalidad, solo llego a esta casa para arruinarnos la vida!!.

—¡Vernon, no digas esas cosas! —pidio tía Petunia—. Tambien estas ofendiendo a tu sangre.

—¡¡JA!! —se burló tío Vernon—. No es mi sangre, sino la tuya, bien decía Marge que no debí casarme contigo —después de decir eso el hombre salio furioso de la habitación y de la casa, escucharon el motor de un coche encenderse y alejarse.

—Se emociono al oír que se desharía del muchacho ¿No? —preguntó Moody—. Ni siquiera me dejo terminar.

—Señor eh...

—Ojolo... Moody, eh, Alastor Moody —se corrigió al ver la cara que puso la mujer.

—Bien, señor Moody ¿Cómo es eso de que llevarán a Harry?, Creí que debía estar aquí para estar protegido, o eso fue lo que Dumbledore dijo.

—Dumbledore es un viejo amigo mio, pero no puedo negar que esta loco y ya chochea.

—¿Entonces mintió? —quiso saber.

—No, no necesariamente, pero siendo quien es debió encontrar una solución alternativa —se detuvo un momento y continuó—. No me llevare lejos a Potter, solamente conecte esta casa a la de junto para que no tengan que verlo todo el tiempo. Pero debido a esa dichosa protección es que tiene que pasar las tardes aquí de vez en cuando o el día entero de ser posible.

—¿Asi que... conecto las casas?

—Si —respondio—. Y en caso de que las cosas por aquí se pongan feas con su marido, su chico puede quedarse con Potter, yo solo vendré de vez en cuando, ellos —señalo a los ninjas que lo acompañaban—. Cuidarán de ellos.

—¡¡Pero son niños!! —respondio la mujer, como si le contarán un chiste y le frustrara no encontrarle la gracia.

—Créame que ellos han vivido más cosas que yo a su edad —los volteo a ver—. O que el mismo Dumbledore, en todos los años que lleva de vida.

La mujer se lo pensó un momento, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Esta bien —asintio—. Supongo que no meresco ayuda después de como hemos tratado a Harry todos estos años, pero gracias.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pié—. El chico esta arriba —les dijo a los chicos—. Tiene una cicatriz en la frente y usa lentes, ademas de que tiene ojos verdes.

—Hai —respondieron los muchachos—. ¿Nos vamos por arriba? —agrego Karin.

—Si —fue lo único que le dijo el hombre—. Instale una puerta arriba, por si necesita una salida rápida. —le dijo a la mujer.

Cuando el hombre salio por la puerta y los muchachos se fueron a buscar a Harry, la mujer se quedo sentada en el sofá, de donde no se movió desde que llegó ese raro hombre, con esos aún más raros muchachos. Se quedo ahí sentada hasta que, después de unas cuantas horas, escucho llegar el carro de Vernon, así que se fue a acostar al cuarto de visitas lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y se encerró.


End file.
